The World is Unbalanced Again
by Lileeh
Summary: A Taang story but includes Toko and Zutara. The gaang must come together again to stop the world from becoming unbalanced again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction for Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**This is mainly Taang but is also Toko and Zutara. This story takes place when Aang and Toph are 16, Katara is 18, and Suki, Sokka and Zuko are 19.**

**So anyway, hi I'm Lileeh and this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm really excited because I've been working on this for a while. So thanks for reading. I will hopefully continue this fanfiction and have lots of chapters because I like really long stories. Whether I continue or not also depends on the feedback so don't be afraid to review. For someone like me, reading reviews is the best part of writing a story. So enough chat let's get to the story.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Three Years after "Sozin's Comet: Avatar Aang"…**

She rushed through the trees at top speed. She breathed heavily, and in ragged and unsteady huffs. It was pointless now, this stupid game was over, soon she would be out of breath, and be forced to fight, or give up entirely. Her lungs burned and she longed to give up.

Although she was blind she could sense each tree and everything for miles. She sensed a clearing ahead, with some form of rock structure. That was where she needed to get to. The odds had changed and she listened closely for the rush of person behind her flying on flames.

He was close, but she thought she could make it.

She fell from exhaustion as she hit the clearing. It felt nice to be out of there, but her glory and happiness was short lived, because she heard him coming.

She wished Aang hadn't had to leave, that this was two on one instead of one on one, and one of those ones wouldn't be as frightened now.

She regained her normal breathing pattern and stood on her feet. She couldn't feel him since he was in the air, she hated that he had learned to do that. It didn't make it fair. But he did hit trees often; after all he was still perfecting it. Those bumped-into trees sent spinning vibrations through the ground quickly but not very far, by the time they reached her they were weak, only faint thuds against her bare feet. He was only seconds away, according to his last run in with a tree.

Then he landed in the clearing about two meters away from her. The air of tension was heavy and silent.

She swallowed and so did he.

She could feel him shaking, he was nervous. There was rock everywhere, this was definitely her turf.

He shattered the silence with a whip of fire shot right at her. She pulled rock from the ground to encase her self and lunged at him. She was overcome with joy that she had outsmarted him. She was basking in glory so much that she didn't notice that lack in vibration where he had been standing. When she didn't hit him she tripped and all of the rocks used as a defense collapsed to the ground around her.

Then he landed on her, and she knew it was over. This was it, he had won, and now it was over.

Zuko raised his hand to punch Toph and then burst out laughing.

He put his fist down and leaned in closer to her, "I win."

"Yea but I think you killed at least five trees", she chuckled with him. Then he placed his lips gracefully on hers.

Zuko got up quickly and then helped her up. They walked back conversing about their training. Most of their conversation centered around Zuko's flying. He also tried to convince Toph to climb on his back so he could show her what it was like.

"Appa style is the only kind of flying I will ever try. Besides I prefer it here on the ground where I can see", she moved her hand up and down in front of her face to emphasize her blindness.

"Speaking of Appa, where do you think Aang went?" Zuko kicked a small rock.

"I don't know. He just kinda took off. One of his Avatar things I guess," she smiled up at him, "But that's ok, he's usually not gone for long." She knew they both remembered the day Sozin's Comet had come and Aang had mysteriously disappeared.

"He never did tell us where he went exactly."

"Sometimes if you just hear 'I learned it from a giant lion turtle' it speaks for itself." They both laughed. These were the happy days. Although they had no idea where Sokka, Suki, Katara, or Aaang was, it was just nice not to be trying to save the world.

This was it Zuko was going to do it. He collected himself and left his tent. Aang had left two weeks ago, and although Toph and he had been together for six months, they hadn't really been too public about until now.

They would be in the Fire Nation tonight. Then he would do it.

He touched the tent with his index finger and put his backpack on. Then it set ablaze and he moved to Toph's tent.

"Toph", he called.

"Yes", the answer was less hoarse than it usually was.

"You done yet, we should get moving if we want to make it to the Fire Nation by sun down", he wanted to go in but he held himself back. At least she was answering him.

"I'm afraid that I can't go to the Fire Nation", her voice was wobbly and Zuko rushed in and saw the tears streaming down her face. He moved toward her and cradled her to his chest, and she let out loud sobs.

"Shh", he soothed, "tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him and sobbed once more, "This is a letter from my parents", she offered him a crumpled piece of paper but he didn't take it, he just kept his eyes on her.

She sobbed again and tried to get the words out. "I got it four weeks ago and had Aang read it to me. It says that my parents are ordering me to come home by the Summer Solstice to pick an Earth Kingdom aristocrat to marry." She sobbed again, "I have to go. Someone needs to take my families fortune and I..."

He hugged her closer to him, "I'll come and we'll sort everything out. Everything will be okay."

"No", she said sharply, "I have to marry someone from the Earth Kingdom. You need to go back to the Fire Nation to run your country and I have to continue living like a regular Earth Kingdom girl", she looked up toward the sky, "It's times like this that I wish I knew where Katara and Suki were."

He hugged her closer still and she just sobbed. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Even though it was a sad moment Zuko wished that they could stay like that forever, because it was probably going to be one of the last moments they got together.

Soon the steady pitter patter of rain hit the top of the tent and Toph stopped crying and pulled away from Zuko.

She stared into his liquid gold eyes and asked, "Do you love me?"

A tear welled up in Zuko's scarred eye and ran down his cheek. He pulled her to chest again, "More than you'll ever know."

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction belongs to me, Lileeh, so no stealing. I don't claim to own the show Avatar the Last Airbender because it belongs to Nickelodeon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko was drained of any emotion. He wasn't depressed or enraged or any emotion at all. Just empty.

It also didn't help that Mai came by everyday, trying to win him back. At first it had seemed innocent and Zuko just ignored her. Now it was irritating to hear her complain about how he was wasting his life. Her voice rang in his ears all day while he did his work.

Then, one day he broke down into tears. Not tears with real sadness behind them, just steady streams of salty liquid running down his face. He didn't sob or make any sound, he just cried.

Mai came over to him, but for once she was at a loss for words. She put an awkward hand on his back and he hugged her, just looking for comfort. He then let the sobs run out and was completely overcome with sadness. His face scrunched up with a pained expression.

"It's going to be okay", Mai's voice was not as irritating this time. But it was not the voice he wanted to hear.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" one of the guards outside of Zuko's room pushed the door open slightly. The room was pitch black and Zuko sat on his bed meditating. There was a faint pink line running down his chest and stomach from when he saved Katara from Azula's lightning.

"What", he said calmly without opening his eyes.

"Your sister, Azula, she's been treated for her insanity", the guards weren't used to talking to the Fire Lord without getting beaten. This was still a new and scary thing for most guards. Though Zuko understood why this guard was shaking and his voice was wobbly, it annoyed him that even after three years people in the Fire Nation hadn't gotten over the fact that the war was over.

"Yes I know", Zuko's voice had a slight edge and the guard backed halfway through the door.

"No sir. I mean that she is well enough to be spoken to. And she requested to talk to you. She wants to make amends."

Zuko's laugh startled the guard even more and he jumped. Small spouts of flame were thrown about the room to the torches on the wall giving a sort of eerie glow to the windowless chamber.

"My sister wishes to make amends with me? Hmm, where have I heard that before? That's right, back in Ba Sing Se when she tricked me into bringing the Earth Kingdom to its feet", Zuko laughed again, "Well then I guess I should go an tie up some loose ends", he glanced at the shaking guard who couldn't be more frightened, "The Avatar's draining powers have held on to her and my father correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Then I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

The room was completely white. With a singer wooden table in the center where Zuko sat, feeling like an idiot. There were two small glassed-over windows on each wall which were the only source of light.

Zuko sighed in boredom and flicked on a small flame on the tip of his finger and inhaled the smoke. This was humiliating. He was the Fire Lord and not his sister and yet he was in the same position he had been in his whole life, waiting for her to make the first move.

Finally a door creaked open, and Azula walked in. Her once long hair was cut short, shorter than his. She was in peasant clothes, gray rags with holes here and there. Although she had lost her fire bending, the smoldering look in her eyes had not faded away.

Her hands were bound in rope behind her, which would've been useless three years ago. Now she was nothing. A strange woman being treated for insanity that had reared it ugly head the day Ozai had said she would become Fire Lord. That had obviously not turned out well. For her at least.

She gave Zuko that secretive smile as if she were planning to kill him… again.

She sat in the chair across from Zuko and they sat in silence. Zuko felt like a lost puppy trapped by a hungry lion, as he always did when he talked to Azula.

"I haven't seen you in years", her voice still pierced through him like a hot knife.

"You look… better", Zuko strained to keep his voice steady.

She laughed in an insane way. He had only heard her laugh this way once. "Look at that!" she screeched with joy, "The big Fire Lord is afraid of a worthless non-bender!"

"You can't walk over me anymore Azula. I've learned that there are much scarier things in this world than a selfish insane little sister."

"Relax Zuzu I just wanted to talk to you." Zuko absolutely despised that name she had given him when they were kids and Azula's taunting just seemed like healthy rivalry. Although the name bothered him, he was surprised to hear her "I'm not all bad" voice, which she usually only used to manipulate him or calm him down.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" He leaned back in his chair and tried to seem relaxed.

"It's about dad."

Zuko cringed. "What about him?"

"He thinks he's on the verge of regaining his fire bending."

"It's impossible. First of all, he's in jail for another six months. Second, the Avatar took away his bending years ago."

"Either way he's been sending me letters in a code he invented and taught to me in the years you were banished. He says they've add someone to his stall who is a fire bender. I think his name is Chit Sang. Anyway, this guy, he's upset because the Avatar took away his family or something and to get revenge he's offered to give father his fire bending as soon as they get out of jail."

"Chit Sang, you said his name was?"

"Yea, why you know him?"

"He's an old enemy of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zuko reached the Bei Fong estate just before midnight. At first he was cautious. It felt wrong to be out in the open in the Earth Kingdom while wearing Fire Nation clothes, even though he wasn't the only one.

After watching the large brick house from behind a tree for twenty minutes he finally realized how stupid it was. He took one step out and stopped. Three years ago, Lord and Lady Bei Fong had kept their daughter secret from the world, except Aang of course. They would probably not be too happy to find the Fire Lord on their doorstep asking to see their daughter because the balance of the world was at stake. Actually, come to think of it, that was exactly what Aang had done.

He took in a sharp breath and lifted a foot to approach the house when the front door slid open. He rushed back to his hiding place, crouching behind the tree.

A dark figure came out of the mansion, then another smaller one. Zuko couldn't make out voices or faces but he knew the smaller one was Toph. The larger figure moved his arms around as if he was trying to convince her to do something. She just turned away and he grabbed her to force her to look at him. At this point Zuko heard a voice yelling, he couldn't make out words but this person sounded very angry. Toph just kept looking away.

_Come on!_ Thought Zuko. _Kick his sorry ass already!_

But Toph just stood there.

That was enough. Zuko ran from his hiding spot and let loose a blue flame from his fist landing at the man's feet. Toph looked at him in surprise, as if she couldn't make out who the vibrations were coming from. Then Zuko saw the shoes on her feet. That's why she wasn't fighting. She couldn't see very well.

She crouched down and took off her left shoe. As soon as her bare foot hit the group she let out a gasp and cried, "Zuko!"

It was an excited yelp. And she ran toward him. He opened his arms and collected her in a warm embrace. Zuko almost cried at the warmth he felt with this little girl in his arms.

"What the hell!" screamed the enraged man who was still on the front steps.

"I'll take care of it", mumbled Zuko as he stepped forward with that intense "I'm gonna kill you" glare.

A delicate hand was rested on his arm. "You got to throw fire at him. Now it's my turn."

Toph moved toward the man and place her hand outward, then flipped it over. The earth obeyed her and the ground the man was standing on separated and was lifted into the air. The man crouched on the floating slab and clung to the sides.

"No! Please no!" he screeched.

"Yes", and Toph flick her hand and the boulder flew away and you could hear the scream get quieter and quieter.

Toph and Zuko lay against a tree, Toph in Zuko's lap. They just stayed there in silence for minutes. The quiet wasn't awkward or stressing, it was peaceful and calm and gleeful.

"So I'm guessing you didn't just come back to be my knight in shining armor." Toph looked up at him. In that instant he realized that she couldn't see his face, yet she looked like she was waiting to see his expression.

"Umm, well I was going to anyway, but something made it a bit more urgent." Then for no reason at all she turned her body around and sat on her knees without taking her gray, green eyes off of him and kissed him. Zuko cupped her face between his hands.

When they pulled away she chuckled for a moment. "You are so relentless. I told you not to come after me, and that's just was you planned to do." Zuko started to protest but she put a thin, short finger on his lips. "What made it more urgent?"

She removed her finger to let him speak again. "Well, I talked to Azula."

The smile faded from Toph's face and she put both hands in her lap. "What did she say?"

"She's been getting these messages from our father", Zuko waited for Toph expression to change but she stayed perfectly still. He continued, "That say he's using another fire bender to regain his fire bending to take revenge on the Avatar."

Toph stood up and Zuko followed. She put her hands up in the air, she was almost hysterical now. "But Aang took his fire bending away! And how do we even know if Azula is even telling the truth?"

Zuko both of his hands on her shoulders, but she brushed them away and turned around. "Listen, Toph. I don't know whether Azula is telling the truth or not. But her story checks out. She says there's another way to trade energies instead of completely bending them. You remember Aang explained that." She shifted slightly at the mention of Aang's name. It was as if she was uncomfortable talking about him and that was weird, even for Toph.

He took two steps closer and hugged from behind, resting his head on her left shoulder. "Toph I don't have all of the answers. But if Azula is telling the truth, we have a serious situation on our hands." She put her hands on his, looked down and sighed. She didn't want to believe that the world was in jeopardy again. She thought that they had protected the world and that they could all resume their normal lives.

This time the silence was full of tension, no peace whatsoever.

Toph turned around to face Zuko and put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He put his arms firmly around her waist and he felt the tears fall on his frayed shirt. It reminded him of the tiny strands of their perfect lives pulling away from one another. It reminded him of the delicate balance of the world.

"We don't even know where anyone else is." Toph whispered shakily.

"Well, we think Katara and Sokka are at the South Pole. And Suki is probably with the other Kyoshi Warriors. I can ask Mai where Ty Lee is." Zuko's voice was just as unsteady as Toph's.

"But it will take months to reach the South Pole without Appa."

Zuko didn't have an answer to that. But Toph heard one.

All of a sudden Zuko and Toph pulled away from Zuko and took two strides. She stood there, head cocked, as if listening for something important.

"What is—?"

But Zuko looked up in the sky and the full moon was blocked by a large figure flying through the sky. It looked like it had horns. Then there was something smaller just to the right of it. Something that swerved back and forth. It took Zuko a minute to register what he was seeing. When he did he let loose a quiet gasp.

Toph uncocked her head as the large figure landed. Someone got off of it and Zuko's face lit up.

Toph closed her eyes and gave a half smile. "Right on cue twinkletoes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here we go with chapter 4! I'm super excited for this chapter because people are gonna be like OMG! This is definitely one of the most revealing chapters and plays a BIG part in the story. It's also the shortest but A LOT happens.  
**

**F.Y.I. the beginning (_italics_) is a letter. Regular text is the story, but you can probably figure that out.  
**

**Without further ado! Chapter 4!  
**

* * *

_My Dear,_

_ You haven't seen me in years and I understand why you wouldn't trust me. But you must have faith that what I'm telling you is the truth. I know it's difficult, and what makes it even more so is that you can't know where I am. I know you're wondering many things. But I did not abandon you. I want you to know that I love you._

_ I have an urgent message for you. I heard you helped save the world. I am so proud of you. I always knew that you struggled with things, but you found the right path in the end. That's all I ever wanted._

_ Your sister. She's cunning that's for sure. If I were you I wouldn't believe everything she says. But she's not totally worthless. Sometimes the best way to solve a problem is to fall into a trap on purpose to find out what is happening._

_ Another word of advice, extend you father's jail sentence. I am aware of what is supposedly happening. Or what Azula says is happening. If she is serious, you need to buy yourself more time. Even if it's just a few months. I'm aware that you're the Fire Lord now, that shouldn't be too hard._

_ I realize what a difficult situation you're in. But if your father really is trying to defeat the Avatar again, he's not going to spare you or your friends._

_ Protect the people you care about Zuko. Because, although you think Ozai will just want you and the Avatar, he'll go through anyone who gets in his way. Don't let him take advantage of that Earth Kingdom girl. Or the water bender that I've heard of. Protect them Zuko, whatever it takes. Just like I did for you._

_ I love you. I want you to know that I've done everything I have to protect you. But I can't protect you forever. You're an adult now. You need to realize that you must do whatever it takes to keep the world safe. You can't do it alone. You'll need everyone with you. Because -given your father is trying to return- on the day you are forced to face him again, don't assume he'll be alone._

_ That's all of the time I have. I wish I could say more and answer all of your unspoken questions but I'm working on something. Hopefully this won't be the last time I write._

_ I love you,_

_ Ursa, your mother_

Long fingers fumbled with the envelope and letter. The pale hands made haste to stamp down on the hot red wax to seal the papers. Then the letter was dropped into a bag carrying other mail that went in and out of the building. Before the door opened the woman stopped and looked at the various papers on the table in the center of the dark room. She collected them into a pile and touched them with both of her hands. She took a sharp breath and scrunched her face together like she was in pain. Then she let the breath out in a loud gasp.

Where Azula had touched the papers the white quickly turned to black and smoked. She turned away and felt the heat erupt in flame as the other paper caught fire.

**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to Lileeh so no stealing. I don't claim to own Avatar the Last Airbender which is copyrighted to Nickelodeon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know I said in the Zutara Taken that I need a break from writing The World is Unbalanced again but hey I can't go a day without writing a chapter.**

**Anyway, this is a little longer than my chapters usually are. I got really into what the Toph and Aang were thinking.... *wink wink* There are also some really intense moments between Aang and Zuko which I really loved. **

**So to set story. We've moved away from the whole Azula thing and are moving back to Aang Zuko and Toph who are going to the South Pole, hoping to find Katara and or Sokka.**

**Hope you guys enjoy. **

**BTW BIIIIIIIIG Taang moment coming up in chapter 7 and BIIIIIIIIG Zutara moment coming up in chapter 6.... Zuko and Toph's love for each other will be put to the ultimate test.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Toph hadn't missed flying. Although she'd only spent a month and a half on the ground, it had been the best six weeks of her life. She did admit though, it felt good to be in her little corner of Appa's saddle hunched over the side.

Zuko sat next to her most of the time. Whenever she fell asleep it was in his arms. Now it was much colder as they moved south. Zuko would always make sure Toph was warm enough, which kind of bothered her. If she was cold she would've complained about it. Zuko was getting very protective now that Aang had shown up. He didn't let them talk together alone at all. Which was very annoying. She and Aang had been friends longer than Zuko had been on their side. She knew Zuko had good intentions but a little trust wouldn't hurt either.

Zuko and Aang were the only ones who had seen the South Pole before. And most likely, between the three of them, it was going to stay that way. If the South Pole was indeed made of all ice like they said, Toph wouldn't be able to see. But it didn't really matter anyway, because she'd have to wear thick boots anyway. While they were there, she would have to rely on someone else to guide her everywhere. She hated it when that happened. When this came up in conversation, Zuko made sure Aang knew he was more than capable of taking Toph wherever she needed to go.

Toph didn't talk much. Zuko was ripping at her nerves all of the time. Aang was just a friend.

But even she herself wasn't positive of that. Aang was… different. There was just something. Every time she tried to talk to him, even with Zuko there, she couldn't keep herself from flushing bright red. Whenever he touched her, there was fire on her skin. She would have to touch her own skin after to make sure it wasn't burned. It was all so confusing. Yet she wasn't about to give Zuko up.

Zuko made Toph happy. Happier than she had been when she first learned how to earth bend. That was something that Toph rarely experienced. And it was obvious Zuko was crazy about her. So shouldn't he be aloud to make her a little crazy too?

It took them six days to reach the Southern Water Tribe. The air was crisp that morning. Aang barely ever stopped flying. Just about five hours every night to let Appa rest. For the last four days all they could see was a vast ocean and a deep blue horizon.

A blue that reminded him of eyes. He couldn't help being anxious about seeing Katara again. She was 18 now, how much had she changed? What had she been doing?

The last time he had seen her was over two years ago. Back in Ba Sing Se. They had shared a final kiss and he thought they were going to be together. But it never worked out. Now he could barely picture he face. He knew that he didn't love her anymore. There was just something about how Toph looked at him that made his stomach to flips. Like the butterflies he had felt when he gave Katara a necklace. Only much more intense.

She looked a lot different than that stubborn tomboy he had met when he was twelve. Although her hair was put up the same way, her bang hung down to stomach. She had much more defined cheek bones. And oh god had she turned into a beautiful woman.

But she belonged to Zuko. Zuko had made quite sure Aang was fully aware of that. And now there was a set tension between him and the Fire Lord. One that was probably going to last a while.

He respected Zuko. So he hadn't really gone near Toph. Although it seemed that she wanted to talk to him alone about something, but Zuko wouldn't let her. It really annoyed him that Zuko didn't trust Toph at all. Even though he wanted Toph, he wasn't stupid. Besides, if he tried to do anything Toph would either kill him, or cut his hands off, both of which Aang had no desire to have done to him.

He couldn't imagine the sort of irritation Toph must've felt since Zuko had started babying her. Toph absolutely couldn't stand it when people try to help her, let alone do things for her and watch her every move. Though, somehow she restrained herself although she was very quiet. She must really like him. So who was Aang to come between them?

When the horizon turned from blue to light gray, Aang though he must be seeing things. Yet the gray grew bigger with every mile they crossed.

"Zuko," Aang made sure to be quiet enough not to wake Toph.

"Hmm," murmured Zuko as he got up and crouched next to Aang on Appa's head. Momo flew around them.

"You see the coast?" Aang pointed toward the thick gray line.

Zuko nodded. "We'll be there by nightfall." Zuko went to go lay down next to Toph again.

"Zuko."

"Yea?"

"I umm… I think you should give Toph a little space. It's gotta be driving her crazy." Aang waited for Zuko's short temper to explode but his face didn't change he just crossed his arms around his chest, a fire starting in his liquid gold eyes.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Toph is mine. I'm not about to let her go because you're back. I'm going to propose to her as soon as we get back to the Fire Nation, and my guess is that she's going to say yes." Zuko sat down, legs crossed and glared at Aang with his eyes scorching now. "And if I catch you touching her, you'll regret the day you saved the world from my father. And you won't need to worry about you destiny anymore. Because I'll end it, right then and there." Zuko almost gasped as he realized her was quoting Katara. But he kept a serious face on. He laid down and put his arms around Toph's sleeping form.

Aang turned back to the rising sun that was growing brighter over the now white line on the horizon. Zuko was serious about this. There could be no mistakes. No matter how much it killed him, he had to leave Toph alone. And he couldn't even tell her why. He felt the only connection he had with her fading. She was going to end up hating him, wasn't she?

When the sun was setting the white had completely replaced the ocean. Zuko could see the Southern Water Tribe. It was much different.

The once small huts and walls of snow had turned into larger buildings carved from ice. Water had been let into the city of white and boats floated down them. Everything was so well built that at first Zuko wanted to make sure this wasn't the North Pole. He remembered the giant city of snow and ice from when he had almost captured Aang. Then he spotted the construction area over to the left. Half made buildings covered the edge of the city with hundred of blue dots, no doubt water benders helping with the construction. There was a big wall at the front of the city with the water sign caved into the front just like at the North Pole.

As they got closer shouts could be heard from the grand wall. Aang turned Appa so they landed gracefully on the top. They met three warriors with spears.

Zuko and Toph were the first ones off of Appa. When Zuko turned the guards they gasped and bowed deeply.

The one in the front said, "It is a pleasure to have you here Fire Lord Zuko."

When Aang got off of Appa, they all gasped again. The man in the front repeated his greeting replacing "Fire Lord Zuko" with "Avatar Aang".

"What do we owe the honor of seeing the Avatar and the Fire Lord at the Southern Water Tribe?"

Aang looked back at Toph clinging to Zuko's arm. He moved his eyes to Zuko's which her burning dangerously. Then he turned back to the three warriors.

"We've come to see Master Katara."

**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to me Lileeh so no stealing. I do not claim to own Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I lied a little bit. Not too much Zutara in here.... oh well, it just didn't play right. And FYI there won't be anything that's really about Taang until chapter 8 or 9. But I love this chapter. It's really big for Toph.**

**So to set the scene. Toph Zuko and Aang have come to the South Pole to find Katara and or Sokka. Toph can't see anything of course because she has to wear boots. And well that's it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Toph couldn't see anything. The world, once again, was a black void. It wasn't even black, just nothing. She hated those boots so much. They were what prevented her from being able to go places on her own. That's how she liked it, on her own. At first, not being able to see scared her and she clung to Zuko's arm so hard that he had tell her to loosen her grip a few times. After walking through nothing for what seemed like hours, Zuko stopped.

"This is where Master Katara spends most of her time. It's not her home exactly. She's been going back and forth from the Northern Tribe to the Southern Tribe for three years. She's done a lot in helping our once small village turn into an intricate city, like the North Pole. It's my understanding that both you, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko have been to the Northern Water Tribe, correct?"

There was a tensed silence that fell between Aang and Zuko. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "That was a long time ago."

"Ah well Master Katara is in there now I believe. But she's working on her healing abilities. I'll escort you in but please wait in the front room for a moment while I tell the Master you're here."

Why did they always refer to her as "the Master" or "Master Katara"? Toph couldn't understand it. She'd only been called Lady Bei Fong other than her real name, and she was the greatest earth bender to ever walk the planet. She invented metal bending. So why was treated like a queen here?

Zuko felt sweat beads form on his forehead. He took a breath to calm himself. Why was he so anxious to see Katara again? He paced back and forth through the small white front room. He could hear the warrior's voice and a woman's voice but he wasn't sure whether it was Katara's.

"What is it?" asked the woman flatly.

"Forgive me Master. But there are people here to see you."

"Who? Who would interrupt my healing practice?"

"The Avatar and Fire Lord."

There was complete silence and then a woman appeared in the doorway. Her skin was a light brown and eyes as deep of a blue as the ocean that surrounded her homeland. Her hair was only a shade darker than her skin and it trailed down to her knees with loops in the front that connected to the back. Although she had much changed Zuko could tell that the soul behind the eyes had once belonged to a stubborn 14 year old girl who had hated Zuko almost all of her life.

She ran over to the three of them with those liquid blue eyes lighted and a pleasant smile of disbelief. She collected all three of them into a warm embrace and almost screeched with delight.

"What are you guys doing here?" she yelped.

"Well umm… We need to talk to you. Where's Sokka?" Aang seemed to be loosing his tongue. But Zuko was completely at a loss for words. She was completely beautiful. Her liquid eyes still burned with passion. She stepped away from the group, looking them all over.

"He left with the Kyoshi Warriors. They visited about two years ago. I haven't seen him since. He writes… sometimes. I think he's getting married." Her eyes stayed on Toph as if she couldn't make out exactly who hid behind the thick jacket and long black bangs.

"With Suki? Well, we were hoping to find the Kyoshi Warriors too so I guess that makes it easier." Zuko still couldn't speak but if he could he would probably be saying exactly what Aang was.

"No Ty Lee. Didn't you hear? He said that he was gonna try to find you guys. He heard you were up by Kyoshi Island."

"Ty Lee?" that was Toph. Ty Lee made Toph crazy. They were complete opposites and they never got along. Or at least Toph never got along with Ty Lee. Ty Lee seemed under the impression they were best friends, that's Ty Lee for you.

"Yea. Suki left the Kyoshi Warriors when she fell in love with this Fire Nation commander who came through Kyoshi a few time. They ran off to the Fire Nation together and haven't been heard from since." Katara still hadn't taken her eyes off of Toph. "Is that you Toph?"

"Who else Sugar Queen?"

"Yep that's her alright." She turned to Zuko. "How have you been? How's Mai?"

"Clingy and annoying," Zuko finally found his tongue. He shrugged the arm with Toph on it and a shot of recognition went through Katara's face. She mouthed the word "oh". Then she turned to Aang.

Aang and Katara had been friends longer than anyone else in their group. All the time, Aang had had a secret crush on Katara, that was obvious to everyone but Katara. Zuko had thought that they would be together after the war was over, but it never really happened. He didn't know what happened but he didn't really want to.

"How have you been?" Aang asked solemnly.

"Aang I…. I've been well."

"I hate not being able to tell what you guys are really thinking! Can we just tell her what she needs to know and get out of here?"complained Toph.

Katara looked at the three of them. "What's going on?"

Aang and Zuko took turns explaining what had happened.

"So you think that something big is going on?" Zuko nodded. "And that we need to save the world again?" Aang nodded. "But we just saved the world. Don't we get a break? I have a life." Katara put her head in her hands and shook her head. Then she stopped abruptly and looked at Toph. Why did she look at Toph that way? "Well it's good you guys came. I want to help. And I was going to go looking for Toph anyway." She looked up at Zuko and Aang. "Can I talk to her alone for a minute guys?"

Aang nodded and left quickly. Zuko however didn't want to leave Toph alone. When he didn't leave, Toph gave him a hard nudge. "I'm going to be fine", she said through her teeth. It took Zuko another minute to finally leave. Taking one last look at Toph he exited through the dark blue curtain that covered the doorway.

Katara guided Toph to a bench of snow.

"I have to tell you something." Katara said.

"Yea, no duh." Muttered Toph.

"This is serious and I don't know how you're going to react. I want you to know that you can think about this as long as you need to and you don't have to say yes."

"Just tell me."

Katara took a breath. "I think I can give you sight."

**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to me Lileeh so no stealing, I don not claim to own Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOO! Finally chapter 7! Sorry about that guys I just got distracted with Christmas stuff. But I promise to write more. I've gotten a lot of request to continue this whole Toph seeing cliffhanger. But it's a cliffhanger so while I laugh at all of you because you want to know what Toph chooses, you can read this short chapter that reveals a bit more about this whole Chit Sang hating the Avatar thing. Lots of people were confused by that. So here you go chapter 7!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The only light entered through the barred window. Even that didn't provide enough light to see the text. Mopped, black hair poured over Ozai's face like a sea of ink. He squinted to try to see the small book better. Nothing would work. With this lighting no words could be deciphered.

Ozai grunted and looked up at Chit Sang. "I'm pretty sure this is a trick."

Chit Sang fell back on his knees. "It's no hoax Ozai, this will work. Why would I go to this much trouble if it wouldn't?"

"I'm starting to believe you don't hate the Avatar as much as I do."

"How dare you!" Chit Sang rose to hit feet, fists clenched. "The Avatar took everything from me! I was hunted down by the government, and brought back to that wretched cell in the Boiling Rock. I waited for months before the war was declared over. I was set free. But my life was cold. The week before the war ended, I saw my girlfriend, Jai Mi, and my best friend, Kane, executed." He closed his eyes and looked down. "You don't know what that did to me."

Ozai rose from the ground and brushed some wild black strands out of his face. "That is why we need each other. You wouldn't stand a chance against the Avatar, but I could kill him. You will be the one to avenge them and I will avenge myself. It's the only way we can have closure." Ozai put a sentimental hand on Chit Sang's shoulder.

Chit Sang coughed. "Did you hear word from her yet?"

"Azula has confirmed that she has sent a letter to Zuko from me saying that I miss him and I want him to decide whether to spare me or not. When he arrives I will finally kill the traitor. She also says that what she thought was her fire bending returning was just her imagination."

"So everything we've worked for is finally coming together." Chit Sang finally looked up and locked his eyes with Ozai's.

"It seems so. Azula would never cross me."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Chit Sang was starting to doubt Ozai's plan. Sure it was the Avatar's friend who had devised the plan that got Jai Mi and Kane killed but was this all worth it?

"Explain what the woman said again exactly." Ozai whispered. Chit Sang sank back to the floor and leaned over the small book. He felt Ozai do the same.

"Well she said that this book contained information about how to bend energies. The kind of energies that control whether a person can bend or not and what element they have control over. If we do this right we'll be able to transfer energies and you can have my bending ability."

"But we can't just un-bend my energy because only the Avatar can do that?"

"Yea I think so. She said only the Avatar can truly bend energy but regular people can switch and get rid of energies."

"Ok so in this book is?"

"She said that we have to follow some instructions. First we need to find the ingredients for a potion or something. Then we need to kill a lion turtle. That's the hard part. Barely anyone has ever seen a lion turtle and they're huge so killing one would require some sort of poison. Then we cut off some of the lion turtle's skin and eat it. Then we just do something with the original potion. And finally we have to spit in each other's mouth. The details of what would happen are in the book that we can't read."

"Well that's a problem. I guess we'll have to wait until we can break out of here."

"Yea how are we doing that anyway?"

"I told you Zuko was coming right? That's all we need."

* * *

**EH GAD END COMMENT??!**

**Yea I figured that this chapter was worth end comments. If some of you didn't get it, Azula DID NOT SEND A LETTER TO ZUKO FROM OZAI, IT WAS FROM ZUKO'S MOTHER URSA, YES I DID THIS ON PURPOSE. I wanted everyone to think that Azula wasn't on Zuko's side until now. You now know that she DID NOT do what Ozai wanted her to. Revealing she may not be on Ozai's side. I put these end comments because when I wrote it it even seemed unclear to me whether or not I completely just messed up or did it on purpose. If you got it during the story I hope you gasped or something....**

**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to me Lileeh so no stealing, I don't claim to own Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow all I can say is wow. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS CHAPTER! And I'm sure all of you Taangs will too. *wink wink***

**Ok so I have no excuse for being this lazy about posting so I hope what's in this chapter makes up for it... It probably doesn't though but uh.... IT'S AND INCREDIBLE CHAPTER!!!!!**

**GAH! *dies* sometimes my own story frustrates me you know? Like when two characters are so meant for each other and you just want to wring the writer's neck because they aren't together? Would it be weird if I said I wanted to strangle myself?**

**I'm such a tease!!! *giggles* I gotta say though, with all of the requests I got to "LIKE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!" I had a lotta fun keeping you guys on edge. Anyway, Enjoy!! (I know I did! It's like candy you can read!!)  
**

* * *

Toph was at a turning point. She'd never imagined that she would be able to see again. So this news left her shocked until they reached the Fire Nation.

Katara's offer was tempting. Zuko said that she should go for it if was what was going to make her happy. Although he did admit that he liked the fact that Toph was blind. Zuko had laid off while they were going to the Fire Nation. This gave Toph such relief.

She spent most of her time on Appa with Katara. They didn't talk about Katara's offer. Katara had made it clear she was waiting for Toph to come to her. They talked about Katara's time in the Northern Water Tribe. She told Toph about teaching young water benders the Southern Style and how happy it made her that the art form would live on. When Toph asked about blood bending Katara let the mood fall to awkward.

"I can't." Katara mumbled.

"I can understand." Toph put a hand on Katara's. She had gotten better at socializing.

"It's a curse. I don't want anyone to have that power ever again. It's not right."

"Like I said; I get it."

Aang and Zuko didn't talk. Not even about how to get to the Fire Nation. The set tension had eased for some reason. But there was a new one set between Aang and Katara. They had barely talked after they left the Southern Tribe. Aang could see by the way Katara looked at Zuko she liked him. But she knew that Toph and Zuko were together so she was in the same position as Aang. So shouldn't they try to be working together to try to break them up?

Aang knew they both didn't have the hearts to do that to their friends.

Zuko should be excited to be back in the Fire Nation.

They had Katara, they knew where Sokka was, and tonight he was proposing to Toph.

But here's the thing: He wasn't.

There was a tight knot in his stomach. He figured it was from nerves, but he was lying to himself. He knew the real reason. But he didn't dare think about it.

He was in love with Toph. That was that. No "ifs" "ands" or "buts" about it.

When they reached the palace they were greeted by a messenger waving a note in the air. Zuko hopped off before Appa had touched down.

"What is it?" Zuko said striding toward the messenger.

"This came for you yesterday." The man handed Zuko a note.

Zuko tucked the note under his shirt and went back to help his friends unload. Starting with Toph.

As soon as she hit the ground she fell onto the rock on the courtyard and rolled around. "Sweet earth!" she chanted. The group started laughing.

_Just like old times_, though Zuko. He moved his hand to the paper under his shirt. This was one letter he was not looking forward to opening.

"Can I come in Toph?"

"Sure twinkletoes, I'm decent." Toph stroked a silver comb through her long black hair. She refused to cut it. Most people liked how long it was. She was in a silk robe that Zuko had given her, not doubt it was red because that was all there was in the Fire Nation according to Katara.

Aang curled around the door. He'd snuck passed Zuko's room as quietly as possible. After this evening, Aang had thought they would share a room. But Zuko had insisted that Toph get her own suite right next to his. It was just a grand as the Fire Lord's with a tall ceiling and a bed almost six feet across.

He looked at Toph as she brushed her hair. She was engaged to Zuko. He could never look at her the same way. A silent fire burned in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was anger or jealousy because he kept it so well contained. But it was a fire that made him ach to replace the brush that went through her hair with his fingers and do anything he could to convince her to choose him. But he restrained himself. Self control had always been one of his strong points.

Toph finished brushing her hair and put the comb on the table. "What do you want?"

That was a good question. What did he want? In fact what was Aang doing here at all? Any chance he had with Toph was over.

Or was it?

He walked over and sat on the bench in front of the vanity with her. Their knees touched and he swallowed hard, loosing his self control.

"Can you feel how nervous I am?" he asked placing his hand on her's. Surprisingly she didn't pull it away.

"Yea. And no offence it's kinda making me uncomfortable." she drew her hand away and looked away. Yea, his chances were over.

"Listen," she turned her self to face him. Her pale eyes didn't give away anything. But the way she picked up his hand did. She placed it on her chest. "I don't know what to do." Aang felt her heart beat and understood. Her heart was racing fast than his.

Aang put his free hand on her upper arm. "I just want you to be happy."

"Right now, I'm too nervous to even think about being happy." She put her hand over the hand that was on her chest.

She leaned in closer. "I can't do this to him. He's my friend." Aang turned his head away.

Toph backed away. She hesitated, what could she say? "Don't think about him. He wants me to be happy too. What ever makes me happy."

It was now or never. Aang didn't know why he'd come tonight. But he was here, she was here and he was so close to getting what he wanted. But what if Zuko found out? What if Katara found out? What if this went too far?

What if he fell in love with her?

His gaze met her's and he leaned forward.

And he realized he already did.

**EH GAD! END COMMENTS ON TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW???**

**Yea ok so now you guess get why this chapter excited me soooooooo much!! I loved writing it so much I'm giving it end comments..... and yea.... **

**Don't worry all Zutarians I didn't forget about you.... next chapter i'll continue Aang and Toph story and add in Zuko and Katara's.......**

**This story belongs to me, Lileeh, so no copying, I don't claim to own Avatar the Last Airbender that belongs to Nickelodeon.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW! THIS CHAPTER IS EVEN MORE OF A WOW THAN THE LAST ONE!!! I don't like it as much but all you Taangs are gonna like die... and there's something in there for you Zutarians too. Next chapter I promise will be dedicated to Zutara... And then we get back to finding Sokka and Ty Lee.... who have a little surprise *wink wink***

**Anyway, I must warn you, there is a little more mature content. Nothing too bad and if you follow my age thingy then you should be fine...**

**OK!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Zuko lay in his bed. His chest was bare and the blanket went up to his waist. His hands were behind his head. He didn't know what he was waiting for. He just knew that he needed to stay up.

The letter he'd gotten lay on the desk on the left side of his bed unopened. Not tonight.

But why not? He didn't know. He figured that in the back of his mind he'd had a fantasy of Toph creeping into his room and snuggling up to him in the large bed and feeling her hands on his back…

Yet here he was. Awake.

And alone.

And Toph was probably asleep.

But even with his logic, somehow he stayed awake, waiting for something that was probably never going to come.

"You can come in." He'd heard pacing footsteps outside of his room for the past ten minutes but he'd used them for his entertainment until he couldn't stand not knowing who was outside.

The footsteps stopped and his door was only pushed open a crack. He didn't look he just stared at the canopy over his bed.

"Zuko?"

It was not the voice he'd heard in his fantasy.

Aang pulled Toph closer to him until his stomach met her's. Her wrists were locked around his neck and his were wrapped around her back. Her lips were fierce and edged against his. He tried to fight back with just a must passion but it was obvious she was dominating him like she always did.

He could feel the heat on his body. Everything was burning, but it wasn't a bad feeling. She locked her legs around his waist and he stood up on his feet. His lips moved her caress her neck and she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Her thoughts raced.

She could only make out two voices in her head. One was saying _NO! STOP NOW! This isn't right!_

The other fought harshly _this is what you want, and you know it._

She did know it. How many times had she kissed Zuko? At least five dozen. They had even made out a few times but nothing like this. This was far beyond what she'd done with Zuko.

Everything she did seemed to come naturally. No awkwardness and peace. This was far beyond passion and longing. This was a need that ached in her chest.

This was what real love felt like.

Aang's lips moved back to her's and he walked forward slowly until he stopped and dropped to his knees.

She hit the bed.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he finally sat up to be looking at Katara. A pleasant smile almost escaped but he held it back.

_This is what you've been waiting for, _a voice chanted in his ears.

"Toph isn't happy." Any hint of a smile faded from Zuko's face. Katara wasn't telling him this as news; she was simply stating a fact that had been obvious since their trip to the South Pole. He'd known it all along; he'd just refused to admit it to himself.

He didn't bother to argue. "I know."

Katara almost ran to sit next to him on the bed. They were inches apart and Zuko felt the tension. Not a bad tension, a good tension. And he liked it. He wanted to get closer, see how intense he could make it. Maybe even touch her…

"You're not happy either." He didn't know where she was going with this. But he hoped it was where he was planning.

"I know." This time the smile slipped across his face and he was surprised when it was copied on Katara's face.

"I want you to know what happened to me and Aang." His smile left his face. Her's was replaced with a confused look. She cocked her head and knit her eyebrows together.

"I don't want to know."

"I know you don't want to but I think you have to."

Zuko took in a big gulp and braced himself for the inevitable sentence.

"It's because of you."

Aang and Toph rolled under the covers. He finally came down on top of her. She closed her eyes as he sucked lightly on her neck. She rested on hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.

She tried to collect herself. But it didn't work. It wouldn't unless he was gone. Right now she felt free and excited. Exhausted but buzzed at the same time. It was so confusing.

Aang's lips trailed down her arm and then stopped. He looked up abruptly at her, supporting himself with his hand.

"I love you." She stated plainly almost in a daze as if she were making the words into a cloud.

"I love you." Aang repeated her. He pushed back and lay next to her. She snuggled up and wrapped her slender arms around his thick, muscled arm.

"I love you," Toph repeated, she loved how it sounded. She was in love with Aang.

"I'm such an idiot." Toph immediately propped herself up to look him in the eye. He looked relaxed, no tension or regret.

"I'm the idiot," countered Toph, "This is my fault and I'm the one cheating."

Aang propped himself up on his own elbow to match her gaze. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I messed up."

"You didn't want to. You tried to push me away. But I wanted this," she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "You just wanted me to be happy."

"You're making it sound like I did this out of pity."

"I hope you didn't. Aang, I'm in love with you." She tried to touch his face again but he looked down.

"What about Zuko," he muttered.

"I can't go back to Zuko after this. I can't marry him after this." She touched her forehead to his.

"You can't break his heart."

"I- …I can't, but I'm going to have to." She was going to say that she didn't care about Zuko anymore. But she did. She loved him. Not the same way as Aang, but maybe almost as much.

"What are we going to do?" Aang looked up with innocent, scared eyes.

"What we have to," Aang's lips met Toph's.

**This story belongs to me, so no copying. I don't claim to own Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon.**


End file.
